This is Really Happening?
by name Nonya B.S. Wax
Summary: Two normal everyday kh fangirls learn that they have the not so normal power to wield a keyblade! Now they have to travel the worlds and help keep them safe from heartless and nobodies, But who are the voices inside Athena s head really? And why dose the organization seem to be targeting Alex? What was that? you want to know why? Well read this FanFic and find out!
1. Chapter 1

"_I still think this is a bad idea_."

A girl of about the age 18 walked quietly down the hall of her community high school. She stood out like a sore thumb among her classmates in the hall. She had short silver hair that just reached the tops of her ears in the front and was about level with her ear lobes in the back. It used to be long but in a time of stress she had hacked it off. She wore a purple shirt that had one long sleeve and the other seamed to have been ripped off. A black fingerless glove covered her sleeveless arm up to the elbow. She had on black jeans and a metal link chain hung from her black spiked belt that matched her choker necklece and black leather boots. But her hair nor her clothes were the most extraordinary thing about the girl. That would be her eyes. The right one was a brilliant sky blue, but the left one was a stunning bright gold.

_**" Chill Dark, you should be happy I'm finally taking your advice and standing up for my self!" **_

" _You should stand up to yourself in a different way! This way is stupid."_

_**" What other way do you think I should stand up for my self?"**_

_" __Hand to hand combat! That's how I solve all my problems. Not this stupid talking it out stuff! That's for sissys."_

_**" Right, and hand to hand combat has gotten you so **__**far.**__**"**_

_" __HA! she got you there."_

_" __Stay out of this Fake!"_

_" __Make me."_

_" __Maybe I will!"_

_**" Boys! Be quiet or I'll make you be quiet!"**_

"_..."_

_" __..."_

_**" Much better."**_

Girls P.O.V.

I continued walking trying to find my tormentor when I heard a voice shouting my name.

" Athena! ATHENA!" I turned around and found the source of the ruckus. It was my best friend Alex. Her long black hair bouncing around as she sprinted towards me. I took a second to analyze my bff. Her long pitch black hairalways had a streak of color in it. Today the streak was a dark blue that matched her eyes. It changed every week. She was wearing a short sleeve white shirt with a collar and a blue tie. She also had on normal blue jeans and black flats. It was a rather plain outfit for her to be wearing. I guessed her mom had gotten into her wardrobe again forcing her in the most uniform outfit she had. I snapped out of my thoughts when I realized she was standing right in front of me and had just said something.

" I'm sorry what did you say?"

" I said, is it to bad?" I knew she was referring to her outfit.

" Let me check the votes." I said referring to the voices in my head that call them selves Dark and Fake. Alex was the only one that knows about them.

_**" Well?"**_

_" __Its hideous."_

_" __Its a little bland compared to what she normally wears but I think its a nice change."_

" Two out of three votes for cute." I told her. She sighed and looked relieved.

" Alright lets go to class." she started to walk towards the class room, but stopped when she realized I wasn't right behind her. " Athena?" she said tilling her head like a small child would when confused.

" Alex I'm going to skip class."

" WHAT?!" was the response I knew I'd get. I was widely known around the school who never did anything against the rules. Which was a bigger accomplishment then most would think because I have an annoying voice in my head telling me to just "settle all arguments with a punch to the face." while the other just sat in his corner all day intent to just pick fights with Dark.

" I have to go talk to Rachel its the only way to get her to stop bullying me. And its the only thing I haven't tried yet. Just talking to her. I know it sounds hopeless but I've got to try." Alex didn't wast any time.

" I'll go with you. I mean its not like there's anything interesting in first period anyways." I smiled.

" Thanks Alex."

After that we set off to go face the biggest bully in school and some how convince her to stop bullying. Yeah...

**And that is the first chapter of ****This is Really Happening?!****There will be more action in the next chapter. Bye!**


	2. KH IS REAL!

**ANNNDDD were back bringing you the next chapter in ****This is Really Happening?!****I just realized that I didn't put a disclaimer in the first chapter. So now I've got Riku here to help me. Take it away, Riku!**

**Riku: Someone please help me! This psycho girl has kidnapped me and is holding me against my will- OW!**

**Me: Riku! Just get on with the disclaimer already. These nice people don't need to know you are held here against your will. They just want to read the story. So, on with the disclaimer!**

**Riku: psycho girl here doesn't own any thing**helpme**just Athena and Alex.**please!

Athena's P.O.V.

"Well were here."i sighed, " Might as well get it over with." My best friend Alex and I where standing in front of the principles office. Why you might ask? Well it went a little something like this, We where skipping class so we could stand up to a bully in our school (because one of the annoying voices in my head told me to) but we where caught before we could even find Rachel (the bully's name) so we had to run for it . So by the time we found Rachel three angry teachers where on our tails and it ended up that they took us all up to the principles office, and currently Rachel is making very threatening hand motions at me from the other side of the room.

I looked at Alex and she nodded. We both walked in at the same time.

**Time skip Time Skip Time Skip**

" Wow what a day." Alex said as she plopped down on the couch of my apartment.

" Yeah, was it just me or did the principle seem beyond mad?"

" I would say he was just a normal kind of angry. He may have seemed super angry to you cause you arn`t used to seeing him angry."

" Alright. Hey want to play Kingdom Hearts 2?" She gave me the "look".

" What do you think?" I laughed out loud.

" Alright. I'll get snacks."

" I'll set it up." I came back to find Alex had started without me.

" So not fair! I wanted to play first!" she just stuck her tongue out at me. I whacked her upside the head.

" OW! Hey! You just made me die!"

" Serves you right."

"_ugh. Are you guys playing that game again?"_

_**" **__**Sure are." **_they groaned simultaneously _**" Seriously guys I don't get what you guys hate about the games."**_

_" __That roxas kid reminds me of someone I used to know and its really aggravating." _Dark replied with a growl. Fakes response was one word, _" Riku"_ for some unknown reason Fake had always despised Riku and whenever I asked why he fell silent for an hour or so. It was actually a very powerful weapon. Fake could be annoying sometimes.

" HA! Take that you blue haired nuisance!" Alex yelling at the game snapped me out of the conversation going on in my head. I looked at the screen to see she was fighting Siax. That would explain the " blue haired nuisance" comment.

**Time Skip Time Skip Time Skip**

About three hours latter we had played through KH1,2,and Birth by Sleep. During which Dark completely refused to cooperate, shooting cuss words at the screen every five minuets. Which was normal but very aggravating. It also set off Fake who started shouting at Dark. Yelling about being quiet so he could go to sleep.

**_" You guys sleep?"_**

_" __Of course we do! Even voices in your head need beauty sleep."_

_" __HA, like any amount of__sleep can fix that." _Dark replied obviously referring to Fake.

_" __Why you little..."_ I didn`t even try to stop them as they shouted profanitys at each other .I listened to the sounds of a battle going on in my head when I suddenly thought of something. **_" Hey guys if you are just voices in my head how can you fight?" _**the fighting sounds suddenly stopped and so did the cussing. There was silence for a small time in which was enough to worry if I had said something wrong, but then dark spoke,

_" __Well you see we arn`t necessarily just voices in your head. We are physical beings that used to be humans. Now we are just hearts that also live in yours." _silence, " _also we are kind of characters in that game you love so much." _more silence

"WHAT!" I screamed so loud that my neighbor from upstairs and downstairs yelled at us to be quiet. Alex however had throne the popcorn bowl she had been holding and it sailed through the air and landed on her head. Also she died in the game, " Athena, what the heck dude! I was just about to finish him off!" by him she was referring to Xemnas. I ignored her and continued the conversation going on in my head.

**_" What the heck guys! Why didn't you tell me this sooner! Wait... how do I know your not lying?"_** If they where messing with me I swear...

"_Why Athena! We have been together since your where four, don't you trust me?"_

"_Yeah, why don't you trust me? We have been together for, well its only been two years but still" _

**_" ..."_**

_" __That's cold."_

_" __Agreed" _before I could blink two transparent beings suddenly stood before me. Both about my height. The one on the left looked exactly like Vanitus from Birth by Sleep and the one on the right looked like Riku replica from Chain of Memories and Re:Chain. Alex and I had to slap our hands over our mouths to avoid screaming. Alex was the first to speek.

" Y-our, your..." she trailed off probably as shocked as I was. Two characters from our favorite video game just appeared in my living room. Who wouldn't be shocked?

" Hello girls." D- Vanitus said completely unfazed. Repliku just stood there. We just stared, " Whats the matter? You act like you don't know us." I suddenly found my voice

" I-its just that we never expected you guys to be Vanitus and Repliku. Its unbelivable."

" Well I am unbelivable." Vanitus said smugly. Repliku suddenly cut in,

" What did you call me?" I realized he never heard me say Repliku before.

" Repliku. Thats the name your fangirls gave you."

" Hmm, I like it. I think I'll keep it." Alex had been quiet this whole time. But she suddenly decided to speak.

" Athena."

" Yeah."

" Are those..."

" Dark and Fake? Yep." she suddenly jumped from the couch and started shaking me while shouting, " WHY DIDN`T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD KH CHARACTERS LIVING IN YOUR HEAD!" she suddenly stopped shouting and looked up nervously, but my neighbors had gone to sleep and they where heavy sleepers. She looked at me again with a face that clearly demanded answers.

" I never knew. They never told me." Vanitus suddenly cut in,

" You never asked." I just rolled my eyes. Then a thought poped in to my already racing mind.

" Wait, if you guys are real, then all the other characters are real to right?"

Alex responded, " Oh my gosh your right! KH is real!" after realizing this fact we started jumping up and down and squealing like the fangirls we are. After our fangirl display we decided we needed to interrogate the two boys that had been living in my head.

**Ok guys so that is all for this chapter. I know I said there would be more action in this chapter, I lied. But there will be action in the next chapter I promise! Sorry for the wait. My brother is a computer hog. Anyway, REVIEW! Please? Flames will be turned against you by my new friend Axel. ( Don't worry he's here voluntary.) B out peace!**** P.S. sorry for the shortness I was rushed.**


End file.
